


Limbus

by HubcapsAndAshtrays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex & Winn brotp, Alien Planet, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Stranded, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10001849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubcapsAndAshtrays/pseuds/HubcapsAndAshtrays
Summary: “We are definitely not in Kansas anymore”A case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time causes Alex, Maggie and Winn to become stranded on an alien planet with no means of getting back. The situation rapidly turns into a fight for their very survival as things quickly become more perilous than first anticipated.





	1. Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, first of all i just want to say a big thank you for clicking on this i'll try my best to make it worth your while so don't click away! 
> 
> I had previously banned myself from writing multiple chapter fics because i have a pretty bad history, a glance at my works list will tell you this. However! i have a pretty good feeling about this one and I'm really looking forward to it, even though it's a little different than anything I've written before especially for this fandom. 
> 
> Writing or rather planning story out has been quite the ride, i remember reading a fic from a previous fandom i was in a few years back and it really stuck with me even now. I guess I've always wanted to at least try to write something like that. Capturing that feeling of journey both physically and emotionally for the characters, where by the end of it everyone is ever so slightly but so irreversibly changed. 
> 
> Anyway I hope this turns out somewhat ok.

Limbo (Latin _limbus_ , edge or boundary, referring to the "edge" of Hell)

* * *

 

  


“We are definitely not in Kansas anymore”

A spider’s web was the only term that Alex could come up with to describe the thick woody tree trunks that swirled elegantly, enveloping the clearing that the small group were stood in.

It was as if someone had blindly constructed a world with only passages from science fiction novels to guide them.

The trunks were a large intricate network worming in and out of the grassy floor, a bluish tint adding to it's already alien appearance.

As much of an understatement as Winn’s statement had been, it was no less true.

They were most definitely not anywhere near Kansas, or even Earth for that matter, if the large ringed moon looming in the sky above was anything to go by.

A large shadow suddenly passes over the bewildered group. Alex’s head immediately snaps upwards, gun drawn. She is greeted with the mystical sight of what looks like the underside of a whale doing what could only be described as swimming in the air above.

There’s gasps of both fear and shock as the large creature peacefully passes over them.

“Where the hell are we?” Maggie whispers.

Alex shakes her head still staring transfixed at the turquoise sky “I don’t know”

* * *

 

[12 minutes prior]

There’s a slight tremor in Alex's hands as she tries to hold the tiny test tube as steady as possible. She peers into the viscous green fluid, eyes squinted in deep concentration, looking for any sign of effervescence.

Six previous ill-fated tubes lay abandoned in a metal rack. Alex was hoping on lucky number seven.

She just had to get this part _right_.

“Knock knock”

Alex jerks startled, her head whips up more than ready to berate the  obtuse agent who had caused her to ruin yet _another_ experiment.

Maggie is leant against the door-frame with a gentle smile on her face.

Alex’s frustration melts away instantly.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” She asks pleasantly surprised as Maggie saunters into the lab, looking for all the world like she owned the place.

It was incredibly sexy.

Maggie raises a brow, amused “You forgot about lunch didn’t you?”

Alex's eyes widen for a fraction of a second “No” she scoffs unconvincingly “Of course not, i knew about… Lunch”

Maggie gives her a look of incredulity.

Alex winces “I might have forgotten, just a little bit” she holds up two fingers indicating the tiny amount.

“Uh huh” says Maggie walking towards Alex, trying and failing to hide a smirk.

“Yeah, that’s like a picometer” says Alex nodding towards her fingers.

Maggie chuckles “Nerd” She gestures towards the now grey test tube in Alex's hand “What's that?”

Alex dumps the tube into the rack to join the others, she’s not even a little mad.

“Whatever it is, it’s not _nearly_ as important as it was five minutes ago” she says reaching out and pulling Maggie in towards her by the waist.

Maggie grins “Who would have thought it, Alex Danvers has game”

Alex gives a flustered shrug, all traces of ‘game' having been evaporated by a dimpled smile “Well uh, ...lunch we should go do that” She jabs an awkward thumb at the glass door.

“Lead the way hotshot”

* * *

 

It had taken a while but now the agents at the DEO appear more than used to Maggie’s presence around the agency. No longer whispering amongst themselves or casting confused glances at one another at the detective who seemed almost permanently attached to Agent Danvers.

An agent dips his head as he walks pass the duo “Good morning detective”

Maggie gives him a friendly smile “'Morning Philips”

Alex frowns “He's never said hello to me”

“Jealous babe?”

Alex begins to respond, a vehement denial when she suddenly notices Mon-El lingering suspiciously outside of a briefing room, an opened box of pizza in his hands. His eyebrows rise and fall comically as he leans his head against the door.

Alex rolls her eyes and gives Maggie an apologetic look before walking over to him and quickly snatching the box from his hands.

“Hey!”

Alex crosses her arms “What are you doing?”

“I believe the term used is eavesdropping. I may not have super hearing like Kara but i can hear through soundproof walls if i just sort of-” He positions his ear flat against the door “You know, it’s pretty intense stuff happening in there. Better than any daytime television that I've seen, because let me tell you-”

Alex pushes open the door ignoring Mon-El who all but falls into the room. The first thing she notices is a terrified but determined Winn standing protectively in front of a metal table. There are a little under half a dozen military personnel stood in the room and a couple of DEO agents frowning at the soldiers displeased.

“What is happening in here?” asks Alex, an authoritative tone seeping into her words.

Winn’s face floods with relief “Oh thank god”

She’s addressed by a greying man in service uniform “Colonel Sullivan ma’am, we have authorisation to take possession of this device”

Winn seemingly emboldened by Alex’s presence shoots a glare at the colonel “How many times do I have to tell you that you _can’t_ take it. The device is way too unstable not to mention high-risk to have you guys poking around in there with sticky fingers”

“Where’s J’onn?” asks Alex

“On the phone with the president ma’am” responds an agent, Alex racks her brain for his name, Campos she thinks it is.

The colonel’s lips narrow, the only outward expression of his irritation “We’ve seen the scans, the power generated by this device could be used to power the whole of National City if not half the country”

“Or to make a really big bomb right?”

Alex is surprised to hear Maggie’s voice coming from somewhere behind her, having left her in the hallway. She winces, the last thing she needed was to explain to J’onn why her girlfriend had been arrested for treason.

“We have orders so we are taking it. We do have some experience dealing with volatile equipment Mr Schott”

The colonel motions for his team to retrieve the device.

Winn blocks them standing in front of the device arms outstretched “Wait! A-at least let me identify what it is first, it could just be a glorified George Foreman for all we know” he says with a nervous chuckle.

A rough hand falls on Winn’s shoulder with the intention to shove him aside.

“Hey there’s no need for that” Alex steps forward, a clear warning in her tone “Let’s just wait for J’onn and-”

A piercing beep is the last thing Alex hears before her vision explodes into searing white.

* * *

[Present]

Colonel Sullivan rounds on Winn furious “Take us back now!”

Alex quickly positions herself in front of Winn staring the colonel in his icy blue eyes “Back off, this isn’t Winn’s fault”

The colonel takes a deep breath and seems to calm slightly “Well as Mr Schott said earlier, the extranormal is your specialty, so i am _assuming_ that you can get us off of this planet”

Winn makes a noise in the back of his throat “Well.. uh no”

The murmuring coming from the group suddenly begins to increase in volume.

“The DEO knows that we’re gone and if anyone can get us back it’s them” says Alex in an attempt to placate the group “We’ll be fine as long as we don’t panic and just stay calm”

The colonel frowns “So you’re saying that we just sit here and wait?”

Alex nods “For now”

“Well at least we know what the device does now” says Winn with a nervous chuckle, he is met with blank stares “It’s a teleportation device people keep up”

“There must have been a set radius” says Alex

“What?”

“The device, it must have teleported everyone within a certain radius. I guess that that radius happened to include everyone who was inside the briefing room”

The colonel begins to address a soldier beside him in hushed tones while the others peer around the clearing tentatively.

Alex turns to face Maggie who has been silent the entire time

“Are you ok?” she asks quietly

The corner of Maggie's mouth twitches up “Ok as i can be considering the situation”

“I’m sorry”

Maggie shakes her head “Don’t be, I get to brag to everyone at the precinct about how i got to visit an alien planet”

“You’re probably going to have to sign a non-disclosure”

Maggie groans in mock disappointment “You shadowy government organisations take the fun out of everything”

Alex’s expression remains somber.

Maggie places a hand on Alex’s bicep and looks into her eyes, expression serious “Don’t do that, this isn’t your fault, and like you said the DEO will find us” She gives a small smile “Besides you still owe me lunch remember”

“It’s just.. You wouldn’t have been at the DEO if it wasn’t for me, and you wouldn’t have even been in that room if i hadn’t had walked in first” Alex admits quietly

Maggie gives her arm a comforting squeeze “Well there’s no one else i would rather be stuck on an alien planet with”

* * *

 

It’s hard to tell how long it’s been with the watches on both Winn’s and Maggie’s wrists permanently stuck on displaying twelve o’clock. Even the sun itself seemed static, unmoving and unwilling to give any temporal indication.

It honestly could have been six hours or sixty minutes for all Alex knew.

Despite her earlier display of confidence Alex knew that sitting around waiting for rescue wouldn’t be a viable option for much longer. Not with the harsh sun beating down on them in the sparsely covered clearing, not to mention that hunger and thirst would become a serious problem soon. The colonel also seemed to sense this if the impatient looks he kept shooting her every so often were anything to go by.

Maggie’s knee brushes comfortingly against her own.

“I can hear you thinking”

Alex sighs not even bothering to deny it.

Suddenly a soldier jumps up, whipping her gun towards a small bush “Who’s there?” she demands voice firm but underpinned with obvious fear.

Seven more weapons are suddenly pointed at the blue spiny bush.

Alex quickly stands listening intently for any sign of movement. There’s a small rustling coming from the bush, she hears the cocking of Maggie’s gun.

The bush continues its gentle rustling, Alex brushes her finger against the trigger more than ready to put down any potential threats.

The bush lets out a soft whistling.

Alex takes a ragged breath in.

A ragged breath out.

Suddenly a small head bearing some resemblance to an anteater pops up from the bush, a long purple tongue hanging limply out of its mouth. It blinks at the group a few times.

They stare back.

It lets out an excited whistle.

A loud gunshot crackles in the forest clearing.

The tripedal creature lets out a shrill whistle before rapidly hopping off and disappearing off into the distance.

The shot had missed.

“Who took that shot?” demands Alex spinning around to face the group of soldiers and DEO agents

A blonde baby-faced soldier steps forward “I did ma’am”

Alex takes a deep breath in to regain her composure, still jumpy from what had just occurred. She doubts that the shaky adrenaline rushing through her veins will ever abate as long as she’s stuck on this planet “Next time wait until we have a clear visual, the last thing we need are trigger happy soldiers giving away our position and wiping out innocent natives”

The colonel scowls “Waiting will be what gets us killed. My soldier took action like he’s been instructed to”

“We need to play this smart” says Alex

“Which is _exactly_ why my soldier took preemptive action in an hostile environment, he may have saved us all. A thank you should be in order don’t you think?”

Alex grits her teeth and goes to respond when Maggie places a hand on her shoulder “It’s not worth it” Maggie says softly before turning to address the group “Everyone is scared and doing things out of fear, but we need to all work together if we have _any_ hope of getting back”

“She’s right” says Winn “And i personally can vouch for that fear-”

It almost feels like it happens in slow motion. Alex watches as Maggie suddenly slams into Winn mid-sentence, sending them both crashing to the teal ground right before what appears to be a shark slices through the air, jaw clamping shut in the spot where Winn’s head once was.

It’s jaws sounded like grinding metal.

There’s a shout and creature is immediately sprayed with a wall of bullets.

Alex sprints over to Maggie and Winn quickly pulling them both up off the floor. The shark-like creature that had been aiming for Winn now has its sights set on the group of soldiers. The lead bullets ricochet off of its hard scaly skin harmlessly.

A bullet to the eye from the colonel causes the creature to drop to the floor with a loud thud, a thick blue liquid seeping out of the wound.

Alex suddenly catches sight of several more of the creatures gliding towards the clearing, the sound of twisting metal accompanying them.

“We need to go now!” she yells

They begin to run, leaping over distorted trunks and weaving in-between hanging vines, Alex knows that they have no chance of outrunning the deadly creatures slicing through the air, but she keeps running feet pounding desperately against the ground.

She hears a shout as Campos falls beside her. Alex whips around, reaching down to drag him up when a shark shoots right over her head and clamps its jaws shut on the shoulder of the baby-faced soldier from earlier. He lets out an ear piercing scream and struggles in the creatures iron like grasp. The blood that begins flowing from the wound draws in another shark. Alex throws herself flat on the ground and fires a round of bullets into the creature's grey body.

The bullets do nothing.

Razor sharp teeth drag at the soldier’s torso, Alex looks away as she hears a squelch followed by an agonising scream, Campos gags beside her. Alex grits her teeth and forces herself to look back up.

The two sharks are gone, the only indication that they were ever there was the large crimson puddle of where the soldier once stood.

Alex drags Campos to his feet and they continue to run, desperately trying to catch up with the rest of the group who were nowhere in sight.

There are streaks of human blood mixing with blue alien blood on the forest floor.

She suddenly catches sight of Maggie up ahead with Winn who is waving at them manically

“In here!” he yells pointing at a large hollow tree trunk.

Alex and Campos leap into the fallen trunk and discover the rest of the group squashed inside the cramped space. Its silent apart from the ragged panting of the terrified eight.

She feels hitched breathing against her cheek.

The sound of twisting metal gets closer and closer.

The sound suddenly becomes deafening, the creature is right above them.

Alex feels a heartbeat pounding anxiously against her back.

The sound finally begins to recede, before gradually disappearing completely.

Alex lets out a breath and is suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness, she doesn’t remember when she had stopped breathing.

They stay frozen in the trunk, no one daring to move. Finally the colonel sticks a cautious head out and gives the all clear for them to leave.

“What the hell was that?!” asks Maggie eyes wide. There’s dirt smudged on her left cheek and blades of blue grass littering her dark hair. Alex is sure that they all look to be in a similar state.

“Are you ok?” asks Alex shakily, she had been terrified after losing sight of Maggie earlier, the worst scenarios having had immediately come to mind. She couldn't lose her. Not here, not ever.

“I’m fine” says Maggie reaching up and plucking a leaf from Alex’s hair. She moves to pull her hand away but Alex quickly reaches out grabbing hold of it. She clutches Maggie’s hand between them, tracing over the delicate bones with her fingers.

“Where’s Johnson?” Asks the female soldier from earlier.

A few soldiers glance around, a couple call out his name.

Campos gives Alex a look and It suddenly hits her that Johnson had been the name of the baby-faced trigger happy soldier, the one who had been mauled to death right in front of her.

“Dead” responds Alex flatly.

All eyes turn to her.

“That _thing,_ it took him” spits Campos, hands shoved deep into his pocket, Alex wondered if they were shaking.

The Asian woman glances at them pleadingly “Took him? S-so maybe he’s not dead. There could be a chance that he’s alive!”

“We can’t do anything for him Sato” says the colonel, his voice softer than Alex has ever heard it. He wipes at a bleeding gash just above his brow “It’ll be suicide”

Sato clenches her jaw but nods firmly.

Alex swallows, Johnson’s agonised cries echoing in her brain. If he wasn’t already dead he was most likely spending every second wishing he was.

Winn breaks the silence with an agitated cry “What the hell are guns for if they never work?!”

“..Guys” says Maggie eyes fixed on something hidden behind a perfectly spherical  boulder “You might want to take a look at this”

Alex runs over, there are several large piles of strangely shaped skulls and bones, all in various stages of decay.

“It’s over here as well” says Winn sounding mildly nauseous.

Alex looks around suddenly noticing around twelve piles scattered around the whole area.

Maggie turns towards Alex with wide eyes “What the hell is this place Alex?”

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun fact: Mon-El was very nearly part of the group. However, it soon became apparent that i could barely keep track of the 9 (now 8) that i have, let alone another person and also that he wouldn't have served much of a purpose, so i made a last minute alteration something that i think ended up making the fic a lot better.
> 
> Enjoy, 
> 
> I don't want to see this chapter again for a very long time.

“We need to move now” urges Alex, finally managing to tear her eyes away from the pile of misshapen bones.

“The DEO will never be able to find us if we keep moving further away!” exclaims a soldier looking mildly green.

“It’s a good point Alex” says Maggie tentatively.

Alex rakes her fingers through her short hair, pulling at the strands in an attempt to ground herself. Of course she knew this. She knew that with every step away from the clearing that she led the group their chances of being found got smaller and smaller. That was on her head, but right now they had more pressing matters.

“Whatever that creature was we’re in it’s feeding ground. If we stay here any longer there won’t be anything of us for the DEO to  _ find _ !” 

The colonel nods stiffly, a hint of resignation in his eyes “Agent Danvers is right, we need to move”

* * *

 

The whole planet seemed to be shrouded in a bluish tint; the trees, the ground and even the creatures themselves were various shades of turquoise. Alex wipes at the perspiration gathering on her forehead, the sun was still directly overhead but already It felt like it had been days since seeing Maggie stood in the doorway of her lab. 

Maybe they would have went out for dinner like they did most Fridays. Nowhere extravagant, just a newly opened bistro that Alex might have spotted on her way to the DEO, or that diner that Maggie sweared by. What was more likely however, was  that they wouldn't have managed to get much further than Alex’s couch before admitting sweet defeat and ordering takeout. Eating it in bed while Alex pretended to groan about Maggie getting crumbs between the sheets again.

That all suddenly seemed like a lifetime ago.

Large pumpkin shaped structures almost twice the height of Alex pepper the area. Luminous ribbon like appendages protrude out from the globular plants, swaying  gently in a breeze that only it can feel. 

They’ve been walking for a while now. Alex swallows against the sticky dryness in her throat, they wouldn’t be able to travel much further or last much longer without a water source.

Her eyes catch sight of a suspicious dark patch on Maggie’s plaid sleeve. Alex reaches out a hand stopping the detective.

“What’s that? Are you hurt?” 

Maggie gives a tight smile and attempts to shrug her off “It’s just a little scratch Danvers”

Alex undeterred begins to gently roll up her sleeve. There’s a deep slice on her bicep bleeding sluggishly.

She frowns examining the wound carefully “What happened? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Its nothing. I fell on a branch when i tackled Winn, i’m fine” Maggie attempts a reassuring smile.

“No, it’s not!” snapped Alex grabbing her utility knife and cutting a narrow strip from the bottom of her DEO tactical shirt. “You need to tell me these things!” she says desperation bleeding into her tone. What if it had been worse? What if it had become infected, what if-?

“I’m sorry” says Maggie noticing her distress “I wasn’t thinking, next time i’ll tell you”

Alex wraps the torn material around Maggie’s upper arm tightly, trying not to think about a ‘next time’. “Promise me Maggie” 

“I promise” says Maggie earnestly before pressing their lips together.

Its meant to be a quick peck, or at least Alex assumes so with the way that Maggie makes to pull away almost as soon as it begins. Alex however, holds onto her not quite ready to let go just yet. She feels a gentle smile pressed against her lips.

“-This place kind of smells like bleach, don’t you think? But like, the off brand stuff” Winn suddenly seems to materialise out of thin air beside them, stumbling over his words, his voice high pitched and rapid, bordering on manic.

Maggie frowns giving the air a quick sniff “I mean i guess so” 

Alex observes Winn carefully “Are you alright?” 

He clicks his tongue anxiously “Welllll, given that I’ve never seen  _ anything _ like this -and i mean i’m basically a walking wikipedia when it comes to alien planets. But this...” He trails off into a long exhale, glancing up at a snake like creature gliding above them “It’s like we’ve landed at the bottom of an ocean that someone forgot to fill with water. I’ve never come across  _ anything  _ like this before”

There’s obvious fear simmering in Winn’s voice, the implications of him having absolutely no knowledge of the planet clear. Had they somehow manage to travel light years away from earth?

Alex couldn’t afford to think like that.

“This isn’t the first time the DEO has had agents stranded on an alien planet remember” says Alex

Winn sighs sadly “I don’t think that i want to bring any rocks back from this planet Alex” 

An impenetrable darkness suddenly falls upon the forest.

“What the hell?” 

“Alex?”   


Alex freezes before slowly bringing her hand up to her nose. She can’t see it, she can’t see anything through the viscous darkness. She reaches out, blindly grabbing at the spot where she thinks Maggie is, panic growing. 

She finally manages to grabs hold of a familiar hand.

“Guys?” whispers Winn with a noticeable waver.

“I got you” says Maggie

“Thank god” he breathes

“Nobody move” commands the colonel , his voice a bodiless apparition. 

It was an eerie experience, standing in darkness so opaque that even the simple task of distinguishing up from down became almost impossible. But what was worse than the extreme disorientation was the sudden vulnerability, a feeling that Alex was sure was shared by the entire group. They were open to an attack that they would quite literally not see coming.

Winn chuckles nervously “I’m guessing now isn’t the best time to tell you guys that i never grew out of my irrational fear of the dark” 

“What’s that?” Says Campos from somewhere behind her.

Alex slowly begins to notice a pulsing pin prick of blue light, it stood out like an oasis in a barren desert. She quickly notices another and then another. S oon they were surrounded by growing dots of electric blue light.

The forest gradually begins to come back into view as the blue light continues to battle against the thinning darkness.

The dots become streaks, luminous and swirling up into the trees creating artistic patterns. The triangular tips of leaves also begin to shine the same striking blue that the forest was now bathed in.

She could see again.

“So i guess it’s night” offers Maggie glancing around in awe, her hand still clasped tightly in Alex’s.

Alex picks a glowing leave cautiously, as soon as she does the light fades into the darkness.

“Woah” says Winn peering over her shoulder “That's pretty trippy”

“We should set up camp here and quick” says the colonel “god knows what comes out at night”

* * *

 

Six fires are set in a circular perimeter around the group who were huddled in the middle. Alex watches curiously as Maggie finishes setting the last fire.

“Don’t tell me you were a girl scout” She teases, nudging Maggie’s shoulder playfully.

Maggie shakes her head and lets out a chuckle before quickly sobering “No uh, my... father and i used to watch all those survival shows when i was a kid” she gives a sad smile “I guess some of it stuck”

Alex nods and doesn’t press, knowing that family was a sore subject for Maggie.

“Sato and James will take the first watch” Announces the colonel suddenly.

Alex stands, brushing the dirt off of her knees “I will as well” 

“That won’t be necessary” says the colonel quickly “I have my best on it”

It’s silent for a tense few seconds before Sato speaks up nervously.

“With all due respect colonel, more eyes couldn’t hurt”

“I’m all for more eyes” Says Winn 

The colonel’s eyes narrow slightly “Well in that case Sato, James and _ myself _ will be taking first watch” 

Sato offers an apologetic look

“You don’t trust me, do you?” challenges Alex.

“You haven’t given me any reason not to trust you Agent Danvers” the colonel says coolly, meeting her gaze unflinchingly “i just trust my soldiers more”

Alex clenches her jaw but backs down, Maggie’s words from earlier about working together  ringing in her ears.

* * *

 

The floor is unusually warm, even through the makeshift mattress of leaves that she and Maggie lie on. The fire’s around them crackle and pop comfortingly, fire seemed to be the only earth-like thing on the planet, burning a bright red instead of blue like everything else.

The lie facing each other, both lost in their own thoughts. It was obvious that no one would be sleeping tonight, not with fear and unease pumping like adrenaline through their veins, cloaking the exhaustion of the unusually long day.

Maggie’s eyes flicker up to glance into hers, the brown becoming a warm fiery amber in the firelight.

“Hi” says Alex softly, fighting the grin threatening to bloom across her face. It seemed that even if they were stranded on an alien planet facing death and danger at every corner, Maggie _ still _ never failed to send butterflies fluttering in her stomach. They had been dating for months now and still Alex could barely believe it, believe that this beautiful, amazing woman who was impossibly smart and compassionate had chosen  _ her _ . .

“Hey yourself” smiles Maggie before nodding over to Winn who lay several feet away squirming and fidgeting.

“Really?”

“Go on” encourages Maggie.

Alex sits up “Winn”

His head pops up almost immediately “Yes”

She rolls her eyes “Come over here”

His face lights up in glee before he quickly coughs, schooling his features into a facsimile of nonchalance. “No, i couldn’t… you don’t need to do that” he laughs nervously flapping a hand at them.

Alex raises a brow and it’s all it takes for him to all but run over to the pair, leaves gathered up in his hands.

“If you get yourself killed because you’re miles away, Kara will never forgive me” Says Alex in explanation

Maggie laughs giving her a shoulder a shove.

Silence descends upon the forest once again. The only sounds being the crackling of fire and the soft murmuring of conversation coming from Campos and Sato.

Suddenly what looks like a school of translucent fish swim in the air above them. Bobbing up and down like waves, making an soft trilling sound.

The sight is breathtaking.

Alex watches as Maggie’s face becomes cast in blue from the luminous fish, her lips gently parted in awe. “This place, it’s so beautiful” Maggie breathes “I mean, i want to believe that it’s beautiful...” She trails off shaking her head expression suddenly forlorn.

Alex bites the inside of her cheek. She knows exactly what Maggie means, the planet is _ stunning _ . Everything she’s seen so far, from the whales swimming in the sky above like they weighed nothing to the sparkling plants that appeared to be made from shards of glass.

But Alex also knows first hand that that beauty can become deadly in a matter of seconds. They had already lost one, they couldn’t lose anymore.

“Guys, i think i might have something” Whispers Winn, voice unsure but with barely contained excitement bubbling under the surface.

He’s looking down at a bunch of wires and circuit boards like objects, laid out neatly on the floor in front of him.

Alex sits up “What?”   


“Before the colonel tried to kidnap the teleportation device, i was doing a little tinkering with an Appellaxian combat drone. It was dead of course, mostly useless but it  _ did  _ happen to have an deep space signal transmitter on board”

Alex feels something bloom in her chest, something she hadn’t felt in awhile,  _ hope _ . “Go on” she urges.

“I mean its rudimentary at best, at least for Appellaxians but i thought it could be useful for the DEO. I was working on disconnecting it from the drone which is a lot trickier than it sounds”

“Winn are you telling me that you have a way to send a SOS signal to the DEO?” asks Alex, she hears Maggie’s breath hitch beside her.

“I don’t know yet. I was taking apart the transmitter piece by piece, i don’t have everything. I still need to connect the resonator to the thingamajig” he throws his hands up spluttering “i don’t even have a power source. And even if we did somehow manage to find a power source we could be too far out,  wave degrade would be substantial. It would be like listening for a pin drop at a New Year’s party”

“But it could be our only shot” stresses Alex, they had to take it “try and see if you can put it together and then we’ll talk about finding a power source”

She looks to the group who were wide awake and anxious, like fireworks just waiting to go off. They were on a short fuse and Alex didn’t know how much more they could take before someone inevitably snapped.

“Keep this between us, at least until we have something solid, the last thing everyone needs is false hope”

“But they need some hope Alex” says Maggie “I’ve seen people without hope, it isn’t pretty.”

“If this amounts to nothing, It’ll be much worse” says Alex grim


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't proof read this again

Alex jerks awake with the deafening crack of a gunshot ringing in her ears. She leaps into a defensive position, not quite realizing when or  _ how _ she had managed to fall asleep. The last thing she remembered was staring up into the dark starless sky, Maggie pressed into her side. 

It’s bright now, the sun fixed back in its position directly above.

“What the hell?!” Winn shouts, affronted.

Alex blinks the sleep from her eyes, feeling utterly confused as she glances back and forth between an infuriated Winn and a pallid soldier.

“He shot at me!” Squeaks Winn indignantly.

“I thought- I, ...Why were you coming out of the bushes?!” demands the soldier.

Maggie places a careful but firm hand on the muzzle of the raised gun, slowly pointing it towards the ground instead of at Winn’s head.

“It’s ok” soothes Maggie, trying to calm the shaken soldier.

“Well I’m sorry for wanting a little privacy when peeing!” exclaims Winn with a huff.

“What is going on here?” demands the colonel, suddenly appearing in the small, makeshift camp.

Winn jabs a violent finger in the direction of the now sheepish soldier “You need to keep a tighter leash on Rambo here” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been sneaking around” spits another soldier.

Winn scoffs, and Campos quickly jumps to his defense  “Shooting without thinking is what caused those creatures to come last time!” 

Alex lets out a long exhale, fighting the urge to either cradle her head in her hands or to start shooting at the group herself, if not just for a little quiet to soothe her headache. The shouting match that seemed to be taking place between the soldiers and DEO agents was not helping the angry pounding in her skull one bit.

The colonel shoots his soldier a displeased look before turning to Winn “It was an honest mistake, let’s just let it go”

“Well that's e asy for you to say, you didn’t almost just get poached!” 

Alex lays a hand on Winn’s shoulder with a sigh “...Winn” 

He turns to her, clear disbelief and a hint of betrayal on his face “Really? Fine ok, you know what shoot me! It's better than better than being eaten alive” He mutters angrily before stomping off.

Maggie strolls over to Alex with a low whistle “Well that’s _one_ way to start the day”

She rubs at her temple “I miss my bed” 

Maggie’s eyes light up, a mischievous glint shimmering in them “It is a pretty great  bed isn’t it?”

Alex lets out a groan, all aches and pains forgotten as she ducks her head to hide a blush. Was it honestly Maggie’s goal to try and fluster her using the smallest amount of words possible?

As of last week three was the record.

Maggie steps forward and suddenly begins to sway, her hand flails in an attempt to grasp onto something. Alex quickly grabs ahold of her arm, steadying her.

“I got you” says Alex before  scanning her girlfriend for any wounds or injuries that she might have ‘forgot’ to mention.

Maggie lets out a soft, almost inaudible grunt, placing a hand against her forehead.

Alex frowns, worry taking over “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine” she says with a grimace masquerading as a reassuring smile. ”Just got dizzy for a second there” 

Alex guides Maggie onto a log before kneeling beside her and checking the detective’s bandaged arm. The bleeding had long since stopped and there didn’t seem to be any signs of infection. Alex rocks back on her heels, racking her brain for  _ anything _ that would explain Maggie’s unusual dizziness, It hits her.

“Its dehydration” 

Maggie frowns “Well that doesn’t sound too good”

The colonel walks over, an overly casual stroll that Alex saw right through. He was checking up on her, and it was most definitely not out of concern. He didn’t trust her, that much was obvious. Right now however, the colonel’s paranoia and distrust was the last thing Alex cared about. There were much more pressing matters that needed addressing.

“We need to find water” 

The colonel casts a quick glance back at the group before nodding stiffly “I’ll organise a scouting group to search for a nearby water source” 

His dark service jacket is ripped and his cap long since lost. Alex however, does notice that the ribbons adorning his jacket are still meticulously arranged and the polished insignia on his lapel which seemed to be giving off an immaculate shine.

“You should stay here with the rest of the group” he says. 

Alex nods “Fine”

She catches the surprised rise of Maggie’s eyebrows out of the corner of her eye. As much as Alex hated sitting idly by, it would be the perfect time with the colonel out of the way to talk to Winn about any progress on the transmitter, and to begin to come up with at least a  _ semblance _ of a working plan to get them off of this planet. 

Mild surprise briefly takes over the colonel’s stoic features “Alright”

He leaves and Alex feels herself relax -at least as much as was possible in a place like this. She didn’t know what it was about the man that set her on edge and grated on her nerves. Maybe it was his superiority complex or haughty arrogance reminiscent of General Lane, a man who had been more than willing to ship her off to Cadmus.

“How long do you think we have before things start to get really sticky?” Asks Maggie with a careful calmness.

Alex glances around the camp, watching for anyone who might be exhibiting signs of dehydration. She drags her eyes back to Maggie with a sigh “It’s hard to tell, normally i would say around 72 hours but...”

Maggie nods in understanding “We have no of measuring time”

“Or of knowing how long it’s already been” the inability to measure time was arguably one of the the worst things about the planet. The previous day had felt unnaturally long but the night had ended almost abruptly.

The corner of Maggie’s lip quirks up but there's little humor there “No one has passed out yet, so that’s a good sign”

Alex observes the group once more, watching as Campos lowers himself and sits heavily next to Sato clad in a tan shirt, there's a disturbing lack of sweat on the material. Her eyes drift over to Winn, sat alone prodding a stick at a what looked to be a sea sponge. He lets out a visible exhale before tossing the stick away.

“You should probably go talk to him” says Maggie.

Alex scrunches her nose “He’s sulking, and a sulky Winn is worse than a complacent Winn, and trust me that’s _ insufferable _ ”

Maggie observes Winn thoughtfully “I don’t know, i think he’s just scared. In my experience anger is a lot easier to deal with than fear” She gives Alex a fond nudge “And you have to admit, it must suck having to worry about these guys trying to kill you, on top of everything else”   


Alex considers Maggie's words for a moment before reaching a decision “Stay here, I’ll be right back” 

Maggie groans in mock disappointment “Darn it Danvers, and i was really looking forward to a forest stroll” 

Alex shoots her girlfriend an unamused look before making her way over to Winn.

“Don’t tell me that you’re sulking” she says as she reaches him.

Winn glances up before quickly looking away, eyes fixed on the blue sponge “I prefer brooding, it sounds more manly” 

Alex lowers herself beside him with a snort “Uh huh”

They sit in silence for a beat before Winn lets out a heavy sigh “Lyra probably thinks that I've ditched her”

Alex frowns “Who?”

“My girlfriend” He says slowly.

She tries to hide the shock that flitters across her face “ _ You _ have a girlfriend?”

He rolls his eyes “Try not to sound so shocked”

“I’m not” she says unconvincingly “It’s great that you have a girlfriend”

“I have game!” he protests

“I’ll take your word for it” They fall into silence once again before Alex speaks “Listen about earlier-”

Winn cuts her off with a wave “It’s fine i’m over it. It's not the first time that I've stared death in the face, and on this planet i'm guessing that it's probably not going to be the last”  He looks around  “I mean it's a pretty place to die so at least there's that”

Alex rolls her eyes “Don’t be so melodramatic”

He lets out a small humorless chuckle “But am i? Really? Come on Alex, we have no food, no water and probably no rescue. It’s only a matter of time before something jumps out of the bushes again”

“And if so then we’ll deal with it" says Alex firmly. 

Winn stares at her in wonder “How are you so calm?”

“I'm _focused_ " she corrects "focused on what is important. And right now that is the transmitter, so what can you tell me about it?”

“Maggie"

Her brow furrows "What?"

“Maggie, where is is she going?” asks Winn gesturing to a spot behind Alex's left ear. 

Alex turns, the colonel addressing a small group -including Maggie, on the outskirts of camp.  She frowns before quickly getting up and jogging over to her girlfriend, catching a faint “Oh, ok bye then” from Winn as she leaves.

“You know i thought that you were kidding about the whole forest stroll” says Alex as she reaches Maggie.

Maggie rolls up her sleeves “I’m going to help look for water” 

“You can’t” 

Maggie raises a brow causing Alex to rapidly backtrack “I mean you’re dizzy and dehydrated and your arm-”

“I’m fine” she stresses at Alex’s worry, a hand on her shoulder.

“Well i’m coming with you” says Alex firmly

Maggie shakes her head “No you’re not, you have to stay here with everyone else. They’re scared and they need someone to turn to, to lead them. Hell, they might just start shooting at each other again if you leave them alone”

“And what if something happens to you?” Alex whispers fervently.

Maggie offers a soft smile “Nothing is going to happen to me, i promise” Its a heavy lie and they both know it.

Everything in Alex is screaming at her to beg Maggie not to go, not to venture out into this dangerous unknown planet, she _couldn't_  lose her.

“I’m coming back Alex”

Alex manages a nod.

And then she’s gone, walking off into the dense blue forest before disappearing completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, things will start to pick up soon... i put that angst tag there for a reason *cue ominous music*


End file.
